


No Plan

by Zebooboo



Series: Wasteland [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Still, hey they made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: She almost knew that figure. It had been haunting her dreams and visions, though hardly the only one to. A silhouette in silver, always and constantly out of reach and every single time dying.She wrapped her arms around her middle and looked as the dream crumbled like a sand castle in the waves. And then, silence.





	No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> um, slice of life continues! kind of

They were talking. The voices warbled and far away but they were talking.

Schala walked around the blurry scene. Everything had a sandy colour, from the ground, to the horizon, to the building, to even the bright sun bearing down on them. Only splashes of colour where the two smudges that counted as figures sat.

She knew it was herself, the one on the right. Even if the shader of her amour wasn't one she used, but the other one? She narrowed her eyes. She almost knew that figure. It had been haunting her dreams and visions, though hardly the only one to. A silhouette in silver, always and constantly out of reach and every single time _dying._

She wrapped her arms around her middle and looked as the dream crumbled like a sand castle in the waves. And then, silence.

There was the barest of chilling caresses at her cheek and then her eyes lit up. It was still night. There was faint murmuring from the next room, but straining her ears wasn't worth it right now. She rolled over, stretching her legs and breathed slowly out. Sleep beckoned and her exhaustion tipped her back into the darkness.

\---

When she woke up again there wasn't anyone murmuring. But there were two unwashed mugs at the sink. She rinsed them out as quietly as she could so as not to wake up Feros. (Even if he probably had the moment her feet touched the floor when getting out of bed.)

The sky was just a touch less dark when she looked outside. Her sleeping habits were atrocious. The thought rattled around her brain for a moment, racking up some guilt before she stomped on it. No use worrying about something that would fuck itself up after 2 days.

There was a thud and a groan and Schala giggled. Feros fell off the couch again. They'd taken the tiny table and crammed in on the balcony just so he would stop banging his head on it every time he rolled off.

The Hunter walked into the kitchen sleepily, crowded her against the counter to grab a new mug and then stepped to the side for the pot. He blinked owlisly at the empty pot and went about refilling it almost mechanically.

Schala hopped up to sit on the counter and closed her eyes. It was so early in the morning that no sound came from bellow the city or from the rest of the Tower. Usually there were people coming and going in the corridors that there was a constact buzz. Right now though the only ones around where strike teams and hardly anyone else.

The dull hum of the kettle heating up filled her ears and a weight leaned against her side. She opened an eye to see Feros half asleep, head proped against her arm. She snaked her arm out from under his head, letting him lean against her chest and run her fingers down his head and neck. Small touches between plates and framework.

The kettle's hum got louder, slowly building up. Feros hummed at softly and then the sound build up in her ears, higher and higher and blotted out her thoughts and fragile peace and then she was falling.

The wind roared in her ears, she kept her eyes closed, blocked out as much of the fire as she could. But the screams were always the worst, always the hardest to listen to, especially now that there were clear. She leaned her head up (down, she was always falling) and opened her eyes a sliver. The ground was burning, burning, _burning_ and **_burning._**  Her arm reached out and it pulled her under. Rested her right along with all the dead.

The kettle whistled and there was a hand around the wrist of her outstretched hand, another cradling the back of her head softly. Schala blinked once, twice and dropped her arm out of Feros' chilly grasp. She breathed slowly and fell back against the wall, hunched between cabinets and counter. Feros stayed upright where he was standing, wisps of Void falling off his shoulders and fingers.

He looked at her face a moment longer, make sure she was back and pulled off the kettle. The whistling stopped and she breathed easier for it. He brushed against her leg for another mug and the tin of tea and set it on the counter.

They returned to the couch with their mugs and huddled under the blanket. And if Schala thought she could catch Tevis' scent on its edges, she did not try chasing it. She wasn't ready for another lesson from the dead Nightstalker.

\---

They were dozing on the couch when the front door opened and Cayde sauntered into the room and stood casually against the door frame.

"You know, I am always and eternally grateful when someone gets me out of that room but playing messenger boy? I gotta say that feels kind of demeening. Come on now Schal."

Schala looked at him uncomprehending for a long second before she looks at the clock.

" _Shit_."

She bolted off the couch, pushing her mostly empty mug in Cayde's hands as she passed by towards tye bedroom. Five minuted later she rushed back out to Feros leaning back on Cayde who had taken the spot she had left open. The Vanguard gave her back the mug when she reached for it and gulped down the rest and finished tightening her knife buckles.

He waggled his fingrers at her cheerfully and let his arm fall back on Feros' back to nudge him a bit. Feros barely pulled his face out of Cayde's shoulder to blink at her sleepily. Schala waved hastily and tore out of the apartment. Ikora was going to be miffed.

\---

In the end the research session was cut short. They had barely pulled up the new material and Schala had hardly started describing the push and pull of the Light when channeling it, when she just let it pass through her or when she bled small stars out of her wrists.

She wanted to pout and stomp her feet but that would help none with the restlessness that came from tearing through the apartment and through the Tower and getting all excited for new, interested things to do but getting stopped short.

But there was little to be done. Now that Eris was gone, Ikora had to step in during strikes and whatever else came up. And now Schala was left outside the War Room, having barely managed to hear Ikora set up their next meeting before the door closed in her face.

Schala took an uncertain step back. There...wasn't much she could do now? Going down to the City was a coin toss about having a panic attack. Going back to Feros' place was going to be awkward now that Cayde was there.

She shuffled to the side. She knew they'd worked through their issue, but she didn't think they saw each other much and going back there now...

She could go back her place? Whenever she tried to go back Feros would inevitably swing by to shepherd her back to his apartment with yet another bag of her few things to stash away in his place. It felt overbearing sometimes.

"Guardian!"

Schala jumped up and the loud address. Whirling around to see Lord Shaxx waving her over with a meaty arm. Her feet hesitated for a moment before carrying her over. She hasn't spokeon to the Crucible handler beyond the occasional greeting since that first day where they threw her into an arena and then a damned Iron Lord after her. She hasn't even tried to get to a crucible match.

The Titan set his hand back against his hip and his helmet tilted down to look a her. To say she felt tiny beside him would be an understatement.

"I hear you have been Tower bound, Guardian."

A statement more than a question but Schala nodded anyway. _Officially_ , she was helping Ikora with research into Light manipulation outside of the norm while waiting for a newly commissioned ship. Whatever possible visions she could see were buried and sealed. _Unofficially_ , she was on watch, even if living with Feros certainly didn't feel like it. It was more comforting, having someone able to pull her out of the worst than she would care to admit. When Fee wasn't hovering.

Lord Shaxx though, Schala wasn't sure how much he was privvy to. The helmet let nothing through. But his Light felt solid and unflinching and steady.

"Your Light is a wonder Guardian. Ikora is very taken with you. And I, am intrigued."

His voice came out softer than any other time she'd heard it. Over speakers or commentating or even when she had just been passing by. But to say he was interested? Why was almost everyone she met so damned interested in the way she pulled the Light? She just _touched_  it!

She understood he tried to not make her wary but she shifted on the balls of her feet anxiously. Well, intrigued he was. But what did he _want_. Everyone wanted something. Be it her time, her diligent nature when it came to detail on patrols, her new approach to Light, herself on a fireteam.

"And?"

She sounded petulant even to her own ears, it made her duck her head and wrap her arms over her belly selfconsciously. Shaxx stood straighter and regarded her for a moment.

"I want to know if you're feel up for some mayhem."

He sounded far to cheerful and excited to keep looking at the floor. She looked at him with a flabbergasted expression. Or, well, as much as her limited face could have.

Shaxx chuckled.

"I want you to help me with a test Guardian. And it seems like it is right up your alley."

Alright, now she was intrigued.

\---

She got thrown into an arena again. Only this time she had teamates. And they had an enemy team. And most of all, they all had _Light_.

She grinned with delight as she soared over the battlefield, raining fire down on a poor Titan and Hunter pair stuck behind the Titan's Ward of Dawn. There was a defeaning explosion of light to her right and she flew upwards, the Nova Bomb trailing menacingly after her before splitting off like a firework and detonating a bit above the ground.

She threw another slash of fire towards where the offending Warlock had attacked from and glided back towards cover while a teamate lit up her Golden Gun and fired for cover, a Striker throwing a crackling grenade to cover their other side.

Shaxx shouted like a little kid who got a bunch of sweets for Dawning, shoting encouragement and tips that seemed to entirely consist of throwing grenades, grenades and more _grenades_. She decided to oblige him.

Schala lit up two grenades in her palms, feeding them her flaring Light, making then bright like small stars before chucking them over the cover of the other team and heard their screams as the tiniest touch ate through their armor to scorch their delicate skin.

Her face felt like it would split from the grin plastered on it. And she was not the only one. Everyone was giddy and high and so damn driven to blow each other up with all the Light. And they had. And they are. And they will. Until Shaxx decides enough is enough and sends Arcite to collect them from the Walls. But for now she is having too much fun.

All too soon her Light felt almost fit to burst and her flaming sword was in her hand, but this time it was broader and with a massive handle and for once she did not feel like throwing it. There was something else to it but it eluded her. Apparently she took too long to do something because a moment later there was a flaming hammer in her face and she was back at spawn.

A Titan teamate extended a hand to help her up and they run together to join up the Mayhem again.

"Do you hear that? It's not the sky falling! It's Mayhem!"

\---

Shaxx was all too delighted when he greeted all of his testers. Patting backs and dolling out gifts and marks generously. He assured them of their marvelous job and affirmed the questions of the test's addition to the Crucible roster most enthusiastically.

Schala turned over her brand new shotgun, checking heft and weight and grip and ooh, who was she kidding she was stilluch too excited to check it properly. She held it up and Tyr obligingly sent it to her Vault for now.

And for all her excitement she felt all wrung out. As fun as it is, Mayhem seems to stretch her thin. Stretch all of them thin, she amended when everyone started walking away with heavy steps.

"Guardian."

She turned to Shaxx, who was back to being much less loud and grenade obsessed now that the arena had closed up. She huffed a bit irritably at the constant  
'Guardian' address but did not feel it worth it go speak up for it now. Instead she walked closer and stared up at him.

"Your metrics are especially helpful, the Light really is your expertise. I appreciate your help."

He extended a hand towards her, taking her by surprise. He hadn't shaken hands with any of the other testers, had he? She just saw some pats here and there. Regardless, she clasped his hand, his palm drowning her hand.

"I expect to see you in the Crucible again soon Guardian. Your performance was fantastic."

Schala ducked her head in embarrassment but nodded resolutely. That, she could do.

\---

"What do you mean 'You went into the Crucible'?"

"Lord Shaxx asked me to do some testing for him."

"Wait, I'm getting Ikora in on this."

"Were you... ok?"

"Yes and Cayde, what is this a trial?"

"We're asking cause, well, Shaxx and testing don't always go well together."

"I was perfectly fine, Cayde."

"And if you weren't?"

"...I don't think I'm going to have another fit like on the mission."

"You cannot know that Schala."

"I _know_  my Light, Ikora."

"Can't argue that."

"You are having visions you cannot break out off alone, there is still cause for concern. We cannot let other know about this."

"Can't argue there."

"Cayde, who even are you with?"

"Nobody's saying something wrong Fee."

"And they _won't,_  Ikora!"

"Schala-"

"I'm _stuck_  here, on constant watch, doing _nothing_. That little skirmish left my head clear for the first time since Feros taught me how to reach out without being _terrified_. It's been months!"

"..."

"Well, nobody died and it seems like it's helping. Any more things we need to sort?"

"Cayde this is not a _checklist_."

"Nope, but Schala sure as hell sees it that way. And Shaxx isn't stupid, he knows something is up. Besides, it's the Crucible, people die there all the time."

"I... need to speak with Shaxx about this."

"I am not a child to need permission for this."

"No, but he will need to know in case things go wrong."

"They won't."

"I hope so. For your sake Schala, I really do."

\---

"That did not go over well, either."

Feros groaned and thunked his head on the kitchen table again. It was _awful_. Schala had been fuming, ready to burst into flames in the middle of the living room. When Ikora had left the call to speak to Shaxx, Schala had stormed out and locked herself in her small apartment. Didn't answer when he tried to follow her.

Cayde had left right after to check on the situation with the 'talk' and Feros had been left standing around like an ass. Not knowing where they went wrong and what he could do to fix it. Cayde pull out the chair in the other side of the table and plopped down. They didn't speak for a long moment.

"Well, can't say you're cut out for the long con buddy."

Feros chuckled and lifted his head. He sat back properly and looked at Cayde.

"What did Shaxx say?"

"Well, he wasn't impressed with our approach but he understands the need for it. He'll keep an eye out when she drops into matches but he won't bar her from Crucible. Ikora wasn't happy, but she can live with it."

The Nightstalker sighed tiredly. At least that was set. His shoulders dropped with a mix of relief and disappointment. He fiddled with his day old coffee mug.

"Hey."

A hand clasped his wrist, bringing his attention back to Cayde. He had a soft expression on his face that Feros didn't seen often.

"You did what you could. You kept her safe."

"I did what I was _told_  and I wasn't exactly accommodating Cayde." Feros replied with some disdain. He took orders to get her back and keep her safe and he thought by keeping her right _there_  that he could help. And he did, but not in a good way. Or a right way.

Cayde frowned but didn't try to say otherwise. They had all been her keepers. He squeezed Feros' wrist. The sun was setting. The day seemed to pass by lazily until this blew up in their faces. Feros was still sleepy.

He'd been sleepy when he kicked Cayde awake, at some ungodly hour in the morning. He'd been sleepy when they sipped on coffee and then Cayde tucked the blanket along Feros' back when he fell on the couch. He'd been sleepy when Schala woke up trailing smoky Void. He'd been sleepy when she ran off to meet Ikora and Cayde had been a warm pillow he could bury his face in and actually sleep without worrying for barely an hour or two.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand before that one was pried away from his face gently. Cayde held his hand between his own, warmer ones.

"We'll give her some space. Try and talk to her in a couple of days. We'll figure this out."

Feros nodded absentmindedly. The warmth seeped into his arms slowly. Yes, space. She really needed that. Oh, sweet Light, when was the last time he'd actually slept for more than a passing hour? The heat was getting to him.

After a bit he was tugged out of the chair and he took a moment to realise he was being pushed into his bedroom. (His bedroom that he hasn't used in almost three months.)

There was an indent on the one side of the bed and Cayde pushed him down on in and pulled the covers over him.

"Get some rest. I swear, you take after Tevis in the worst ways."

The grumble brought a smile to Feros' face.

"And you don't?"

"I will have to disappoint you, since I only ever have had the _best_  of qualities." There was the flourish of a hand and a self assured tilt to Cayde's voice.

Feros snorted, "When was the last time _you_  slept?"

The hand patting the covers along his shoulders went still for a moment before Cayde straightened up.

"Stop trying to emulate Tevis. You're getting too close for comfort."

Feros laughed and darted a hand out to grab Cayde by the scarf and pull him down on the bed. He landed across his stomach, knocking Feros' breath out. He shoved a thigh out of his face and rolled over. Cayde yelped as he went down and grunted when he swang his legs around to take off his boots.

After a moment the bed dipped and there was a warm breath across Feros' face. He opened the eyes he didn't realise he'd closed. Cayde's eyes were already half-mast and Feros felt a bit of satisfaction.

"You need to lose weight..."

The tease came out breathy and tired, half asleep as he was.

There was a snort across his face.

"My weight is perfectly fine, thankyouverymuch. You're just a mess, go to sleep."

Feros hummed and closed his eyes. He'd talk with Schala in two days or so, just check in on her. Maybe he could wrest a couple of simple patrols out of Ikora for Schala if he went along? Maybe. Maybe...

He shuffled closer to the warmth on the other side of the bed and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Cayde watched as Feros gradually relaxed and his breathing evened out. He shifted a bit closer in his sleep. He proped an arm up and just looked, a tight feeling like a knot tying itself into more knots in his chest.

He couldn't really relax but it was hardly the first time they'd fallen asleep together. But usually there was alcohol involved. A good bit of it. He huffed, irritated with himself. They were just going to _sleep_ , there was nothing weird going on.

He closed his eyes stubbornly and tried to relax. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out...

There was the flash of a memory just like this one and he bit back a sob. Or what could have been a sob if he could cry. (He remembers Feros saying he'd really wanted to cry when Tevis had died. It had stuck for some reason.)

Cayde rolled over and laid there trembling for a minute or two. His mind was cruel, playing tricks like that when he was so tired. He bitterly thought about searching the place for forgotten bottles of his moonshine but knew Fee had either long ago drank them or given them all back. There would be no drop of alcohol left.

A hand gently laid itself against his back and he tensed, twisting his head around to see Feros' eyes slit open and his mouth pulled into a frown. Damn the man for having become used to Light flactuations.

He brought his hand around his middle and grasped the other's hand. He breathed out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes again. Sleep was more forthcoming now.

**Author's Note:**

> i made a mess xD  
> come shout at me on twitter? @zebooboo


End file.
